Some Things Take A Little Time
by jellybean96
Summary: Sequel to Too Late. After the fact, after everything that happened. He realized it. Some thing take a little time.


**Hi loves! So, for those of you who wanted a sequel for _Too Late_, this is it. For those who haven't read _Too Late_, go read it before this. Might not make some sense otherwise. I hope that enjoy this little story here. I'm pretty sure that this one is longer than the first. But that's okay. There was just so much good stuff to put in. I really hope you enjoy it and I think we all might need it after Tuesday's episode. Cause seriously.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been about 3 years.  
3 years since he last saw her.  
3 years since he last spoke to her.  
3 years since he told her he loved her.

They never really tried to keep in touch after her wedding.  
She went on to live her life with Antoine.  
And he went back to the lab.  
He doesn't really mind though.  
Sure he misses her.  
But he's moved past it.  
Slightly.

That's why it surprises him when he does see her again.  
It's in the morning.  
Before he's actually supposed to be there.  
But he likes being there early.  
Gives him some time alone before anyone else shows up.

He spots her just inside his office.  
Her back is to him.  
"Jemma?" he calls when he gets closer to her.  
She turns around and he can see the tears tracks running down her face.  
"What's wrong?" he asks as he steps inside the room.  
"I'm leaving Antoine," she says with tears in her voice.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asks her after he thinks she's calmed down enough.  
She nods her head.  
"After the wedding, everything was great between the two of us. We were really happy. But then I became pregnant."  
"You had a kid?" he asks her.  
She gives a small smile, "Yeah. A little girl. Ana."  
"Like your grandmother."  
"Exactly. After she was born, things were still great. But then about 4 months later, Antoine came home and confronted me. I could tell that he had been drinking. He accused me of being unfaithful to him because according to him, Ana doesn't look anything like him and therefore isn't his."  
"Really?"  
She nods her head, "He accused me of cheating on him. With you."  
His eyes go wide, "Seriously? We haven't been in contact since your wedding day."  
"I know that. You know that. It didn't stop there though. He began to get more hostile around me. He stopped accusing me of cheating, but he was still harsh. After about two months, I got tired of all of his actions, so I left him. I'm filing for divorce soon."  
"How long ago did you leave?"  
"I packed up all of mine and Ana's things just yesterday. We stayed with a friend last night. I wanted you to be the first to know. Other than my friend, of course."  
"Of course," he repeats, "so um, how did Antoine take things?"  
"Not very good. I'd rather not talk about that. I'll just say that it's for the best if he doesn't see Ana for a while." She looks down sadly.  
"Hey," he says, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it so she's looking at him, "I'm glad you came to me. And just so you know, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."  
"Really?" she asks him.  
"What else are friends for?"  
"Thank you," she says, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "You're a great friend." She whispers in his ear.  
"Leo!"  
They both pull apart and look behind them.  
A small boy is running up to them.  
Leo bends down and scoops the boy into his arms, hugging him.  
"Hey Andy," he says, "what are you doing here?"  
"I ran." He says matter of factly.  
"Oh," Leo says, "so you can run now?"  
Andy nods his head.  
"Well that is a pretty big achievement young man."  
"Uh huh!"  
"Where are your mum and dad?" Leo questions, "did you escape again?"  
"Mommy and daddy are with A.C. I'm with Carol."  
"Well does Carol know where you are?"  
Andy shrugs.  
"Don't you think you should find her?"  
Andy shrugs.  
"Leo? Who that?" he points to Jemma, having just noticed her.  
Leo turns and smiles, "That's Jemma. She's an old friend. My old friend. And your mum and dad's old friend."  
"Really?" Andy asks, his eyes wide.  
Jemma nods her head, even though she isn't quite sure who his parents are.  
"Andy?"  
All three heads turn to see an older woman standing in the doorway to the lab.  
"Carol!" Andy exclaims, jumping off of Leo's lap to go and see the woman. "I found Leo and his friend Jemma!"  
Carol just smiles at the boy.  
"Hello Carol." Leo smiles at the woman.  
"Hi Leo," she smiles back. "Sorry if he was bothering you."  
"It's no problem."  
"Okay, well I should probably get going. I think it's just about lunch time."  
"Can we have grilled cheese?" Andy asks.  
"I think we can make that happen," Carol tells him.  
"Yay! Bye Leo! Bye Jemma!"  
"Bye guys," Carol says. "I'll see you later Leo."  
"Bye," Leo waves.  
"So who was that boy?" Jemma asks.  
"Skye and Ward's son."  
"They have a son?"  
"Yeah. He's about three years old now."  
"How long have they been married?"  
"They're not," he points out, "I think they're pretty close to that though. Ward tried proposing to her not too long after they found out about Andy, but Skye said no. She said that she didn't want him to marry her just because she was pregnant. So they agreed to wait. It's been about three years now, so I think that they're about ready to take that step."  
"Wow. So if he's three years old, then…"  
"They had him not too long after your wedding. Honestly I think that he might have been conceived the day of your wedding. Well, that night."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Skye told me that they got pretty drunk at the reception that night. So I'm guessing you can figure out what happened next."  
"Yes, it's pretty straightforward."  
A loud beep comes from the computer.  
Leo's eyes go wide, "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm so sorry Jemma. But I have to go. I have a meeting and I can't be late."  
"I understand," she says.  
"If you're willing to wait, maybe when I'm done we can go get some lunch and catch up."  
"That sounds lovely," Jemma smiles.

Their lunch goes great.  
Jemma tells him all about Ana, with pictures, and updates him on her mother's condition.  
Leo tells her more about Andy, and about his time at the lab.  
They slowly start to get back to what they used to be.

The day after they have lunch he meets Ana.  
She's only 6 months old.  
But she's super happy and cute and a ball of energy.  
She has very light tan skin.  
Her hair is the same color as Jemma's.  
She has dark brown eyes.  
She instantly takes a liking to him.  
When she is tired she doesn't go to her mom.  
Instead she crawls into Leo's lap and falls asleep.  
Jemma can't help but smile.

A week later, he goes with her to court.  
She's filing for divorce.  
And full custody of Ana.  
He's there by her side the entire time.  
Antoine isn't very happy to see him.  
But he doesn't care.  
He's there for Jemma and Ana. Nobody else.

She wins her case.  
She gets full custody of Ana.  
He's happy for her.  
Antoine isn't.  
He had tried to get custody of Ana as well.  
But his claim was dismissed.  
Jemma gets full custody of Ana.  
Antoine can't see her until Jemma decides the time is right.  
Or until Ana is of age and wants to meet him.

He and Jemma begin hanging out more.  
They start reconnecting.  
They start getting back to the old them.  
The them that he's always liked.

Then they begin dating.  
They start off slow.  
They want to get to know each other again.  
They want to refamiliarize themselves with each other.

A few months later, they get the announcement.  
Skye and Ward are getting married.  
Andy is almost 4 years old.  
He's going to be the ring bearer.  
Ana is about 1 years old.  
She's going to be the flower girl.  
Leo is asked to be Ward's Best Man.  
Jemma is asked to be Skye's Maid of Honor.

The whole ceremony is beautiful.  
Coulson walks Skye down the aisle because he's the only father she's ever known.  
The two of them say their vows.  
Leo listens intently as they do.  
They promise to always have each others' back.  
They promise to always love each other, and Andy.  
They promise to always have complete faith and hope in and for each other.

Another year passes before he finally bucks up the courage.  
He takes her out for a nice dinner near the beach.  
Skye and Ward is babysitting Ana so they can go out.  
He tells her that he has a surprise for her.  
She is completely clueless as to what it is.

When they finish their meals, he takes her somewhere else.  
They go for a walk along the beach.  
"It's so beautiful out here," she says as she glances up at the sky.  
"You're far more beautiful," he tells her.  
She blushes.  
"I'm being completely honest," he says, "you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. And I'm glad that you came back into my life. I love you so much. And I love Ana like she was my own as well. I have a wonderful job, and my two favorite girls. Life is great."  
"Wow," she says, slightly shocked.  
He places his hand into his pants pocket and takes a deep breath, "Listen Jemma," he begins, "I know we haven't been together for very long, but it's been the best time of my life. I made a mistake letting you go once, and I don't plan on repeating that mistake." He gets down on one knee and removes a small, black, velvet box from his pocket. "Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?"  
She just stares at him.  
She doesn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry," he says, beginning to stand up, "I shouldn't have done that. It's too soon. I'm sorry."  
"Leo," she says softly, putting her hands on his shoulder.  
He stops talking.  
"Yes," she says, "yes I will marry you."  
He smiles and then pulls the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. He pulls her in a for a searing kiss and when they pull away they rest their foreheads against one another.  
"You had me worried there," he tells her.  
"I'm sorry. You just surprised me, that's all."  
"It's alright now though," he says to her, "now come on. Let's go celebrate."

Their wedding is beautiful.  
Skye is Jemma's Matron of Honor.  
Ward is Leo's Best Man.  
Andy is their ring bearer.  
Ana is their flower girl.  
Fortunately, her mother is well enough to make it to the ceremony.  
That was the one thing they were both worried about.

When they say their vows, everyone ends up in tears.  
No one can help it. Their words are just too beautiful.  
"Jemma," Leo begins, "from the day we first met at the Academy, I knew there was something special about you. I was just that lonely kid in the corner, creating something new, but you took a chance on me and we became friends. We were inseparable from then on. I made the mistake, several years ago, of letting you go. I never plan on making that same mistake again. Jem, from this day forward, I promise to always love you with all of my heart, and to never hurt you intentionally. I promise to always love Ana, just as if she were my own daughter. I promise to never leave you and to always be faithful and honest with you. I have loved you since the day we met, and I will love you until the day I die."  
"Leo," Jemma starts, with tears in her eyes, "I never though, that I'd be standing up here with you. From the first day we met, I too, knew that there was something special about you. As you said, I took a chance on the lonely kid in the corner, and we became instant friends. We were never separated from one another, and I loved that. I loved you for so long, but I never thought you felt the same. I too, made a mistake all those years ago, never acting on my feelings. But now that I'm here, with you, I couldn't be happier. Leo, from this day forward, I promise to always love you with all of my heart, and to never leave you. I promise to always be true to you and to always be faithful and honest with you. I have loved you for so long, and I will love you forever until the day I die."

2 years later, he gets an odd surprise.  
He's at the Hub.  
He runs into Tripp.  
There is an awkward silence between the two men.  
"Fitz," Tripp says sharply.  
"Agent Tripplet," Leo replies. "How have you been?"  
Tripp rolls his eyes, "Don't act like you care. But if you must know. I'm here for an important meeting with Director Coulson."  
"Oh, when you get there, will you tell him that I need to speak with him? The man hasn't answered any of my phone calls.  
"Sure," Tripp says through gritted teeth.  
"Daddy!"  
Leo turns around and the sight before him makes his eyes light up.  
Ana is running towards him, her arms wide open. Jemma is right behind her.  
"Hey monkey!" he says, scooping her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. "How are you?"  
"Good. Mummy said that we're going to go and see where you work!"  
"Oh did she now?" he asks with a smile as he looks at Jemma.  
"Don't look at me like that," she tells him, "you've been telling her for weeks now that you'll take her to go see the lab."  
"Alright," Leo sighs dramatically, looking at Ana, "I guess we can go and see where daddy works."  
"Yay!" Ana exclaims, clapping her hands together. "I love you daddy!"  
"I love you too, monkey."  
He places her back on the ground and grabs Ana's hand in his, stepping over to Jemma.  
He places a kiss to her lips, "And how are you doing today?" he asks her.  
"We're doing good," she says, rubbing a hand across her protruding belly.  
Leo smiles and places a hand on her belly as well. "I can't wait to meet her," he tells his wife.  
"Neither can I. Just a few more weeks."  
"Mummy? Daddy?"  
Both Jemma and Leo look down at Ana.  
"Yes Ana?" Jemma asks.  
"Who that man?" she points to Tripp.  
Both Jemma and Leo turn and look at Tripp.  
Jemma has utter surprise and shock written on her face. She was not expecting to see him.  
"Hello Jemma," he spits out.  
"Antoine," she says.  
Her mind wanders back to years before and she instinctively reaches out and grabs Ana's other hand, pulling her close.  
Her other hand remains on her belly.  
"Didn't expect to see you here," he says.  
"Well, it is where I work, not so much as of late, but I do work here. And my husband works here as well."  
"That's right," he says, "you married Agent Fitz."  
"Yes she did," Leo speaks up.  
Jemma can tell by the stare down that things probably aren't going to end well if she doesn't step in.  
"Hey Ana?" she gets the girls' attention, "why don't you go over there," she points to a space just off of the main hall, "and see if you can find Agents Ryan and Parker. Okay?"  
Ana lights up, "Okay! Love you mummy! Love you daddy!" she gives both adults a hug and then runs off in the direction indicated.  
Jemma and Leo watch her run off.  
They turn back to Tripp and see him staring after Ana.  
"So that's my daughter," he says.  
He turns back to look at the couple in front of him.  
"So now you accept that she's yours," Jemma says.  
"I realized that a long time ago," he tells her, "I got clean and realized that you were completely faithful to me. I kick myself every day for letting you get away. All I want is to know Ana. Can't you give me that?"  
"I don't know," Jemma tells him honestly. "It might be a bit confusing to her at such a young age. She thinks of Leo as her father, throwing you into the mix might just confuse her. Maybe in a few years."  
"I'm her father," Tripp says, "you can't just keep me away from her."  
"Aren't you forgetting what you did?" Leo speaks up, "I don't think I want you anywhere near Ana just yet either."  
"Quit talking," Tripp says harshly to Leo, "you aren't her father so stop trying to be."  
"I'm more of a father to her than you are," Leo points out.  
"Both of you stop," Jemma cuts in, "Antoine, you are her biological father, that much is true. And Leo, you are her dad. Let's leave this alone for now. Antoine, I do not want you to see Ana just yet. In a few years, when the time is right, you can meet her. But until then, please do not try and contact her."  
"Fine," Antoine says through gritted teeth, "but please don't wait too long."  
"We'll see," Jemma says, just as Ana comes rushing back to her.  
"Mummy!" She exclaims, "can we go and see where daddy works now?"  
"Of course sweetheart," Jemma smiles, "we were just about to come and get you."  
"What happened to Agents Ryan and Parker?" Leo asks.  
"Ry had to go see Phil, Parker had to go do paperwork." She answers matter of factly.  
"Okay then, let's go see where daddy works," Jemma smiles, grabbing her daughter's hand. She looks back up at Antoine.  
"Goodbye Antoine," she says and then the little family turns and walks away.

As they walk, Leo can't help but smile.  
He doesn't care about Antoine being there.  
He really doesn't.

Because he is married to the love of his life.  
Has a beautiful little girl whom he gets the privilege to call his daughter.  
And he has another daughter on the way.

Thinking back to all those years ago, he thinks that maybe it was a good thing.  
Maybe it was supposed to happen this way all along.  
Maybe they needed to learn how to be apart.  
Before they could be together.

But in the end, he doesn't mind.  
Because he's happy.  
And he realizes.  
That sometimes the best things in life take a little time.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? Did you all like it? Please let me know your thoughts down below.**

**Also, if any of you reading this are fans of Chloe Bennet, and want to take part in a special project for her, please PM me. I'd be happy to tell you more.**

**Until next time,**  
**Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
